The Valentine's Day Proposal
by Mrs. Schwartzman
Summary: Sorry its late but here: A Valentine’s Day fic! Harry’s unique proposal to the love of his life….can you guess who it could be!? Involves total Harry/Hermione fluffiness, a treasure hunt and lots of roses! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: Do I own Harry and Co.? Well if I did I would be filthy rich but I'm not so I guess that answers your question, doesn't it.  
  
Summary: A Valentine's Day fic! Harry's unique proposal to the love of his life..can you guess who it could be!? Involves total Harry/Hermione fluffiness, a treasure hunt and lots of roses! Please read and review!  
  
The Valentine's Day Proposal:  
Twenty-one year old Harry Potter cursed softly under his breath. He had been searching for a card store in downtown London that his best friend had told him about for the past half-hour. Normally, he wouldn't have been annoyed but today was more important than normal. Not only was it February 14, Valentine's Day, but today Harry was going to propose to the love of his life, Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry had wanted to propose to Hermione ever since they started dating four years ago, but Harry knew that because of Voldemort it wouldn't be possible. Voldemort was always after him and for Harry to just date Hermione put her and her family in danger but she was willing to risk it, risk it all to be with him. Hermione wanted to marry Harry right after they graduated from Hogwarts but Harry wouldn't allow it. He knew that if Hermione became his wife she would be an easy target for Voldemort, even more so than if they were just dating. To the Wizarding World's great relief and Harry's also, Harry defeated Voldemort the previous year with the help of Ron Weasley who was his best friend, Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Headmaster, and Sirius Black, his godfather, just to name a few of the many. Now that Voldemort was gone and no longer a threat on Harry's life, Harry could ask Hermione to be his wife, to have his children, to be his and only his.  
  
Just before Harry turned the corner onto the next street his eyes spotted a tiny sign that read 'Card and Flower'.  
  
"Finally!" Harry said in an exasperated tone of voice as he steered his car out of the main flow of traffic and parked on the side of the road. He got out and started walking towards the tiny store. As he neared the store, he saw that the store was in some need of repairs. The once bright white paint had faded to a dull gray and the shingles on the roof were hanging off at odd angles. It was a wonder that he even saw the sign for the store, its white paint too was a dull gray color and the gold lettering was peeling off. As Harry opened the door and entered the store, he heard a jingling above his head and a cheerful greeting from the salesgirl.  
  
"Hi! How may I help you?" She asked.  
  
"Um, yes, hi, I need to get some flowers to send to my girlfriend." Harry replied.  
  
"Great! Do you know what kind she likes?" Taking out a small notepad.  
  
"Well see, she likes all kinds but her favorite is red and yellow roses."  
  
"Alright, how many would you like to send her." The salesgirl asked writing the information down on the notepad in front of her.  
  
"Um, well, I'd like to get a dozen but just send one red rose to her house. I'll take the rest." Harry's response seemed to puzzle the girl.  
  
"Just one?" She questioned curiously.  
  
"Yep, just one. It's a game, see I'm planning to propose to her tonight."  
  
"Ooh!" The girl replied forming an 'o' shape with her mouth. "Now I understand the one rose part. Is it like a treasure hunt?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda like that. I'm going to leave her notes, each one accompanied by a rose, alternating red and yellow." Harry replied happily.  
  
"Sounds wonderful, so that'll be six red roses and six yellow roses to total one dozen, right?"  
  
"Right, how much will it be?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um." The girl mumbled as she typed the order into the cash register. "That'll be $36.57, please." Harry pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and handed the girl forty dollars.  
  
"Your change is $3.43. Thank you!"  
  
"No, thank you." Harry told her. The girl blushed.  
  
"No problem, its my job, let me go get those flowers for you." The girl left the room for a moment and went into the back room to retrieve a dozen red and yellow roses for her customer. She returned and handed Harry eleven of the twelve roses and left one beautiful red one for the delivery guy to take to her customer's girlfriend.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot, is there a message you'd like to send your girlfriend with her rose?"  
  
"Sure." Harry said. The girl handed him a card and a pen. Harry thought for a moment then wrote, 'My dearest Hermione, a beautiful rose for a beautiful woman. Tonight is all yours, follow the clues and you'll find a very pleasing surprise. All my love, Harry.' On the back of the card, he wrote her first clue down, it said:  
  
'This is a favorite place of ours ever since we met, located in the center of Diagon Alley is were you'll find your favorite desert dish and your next clue.'  
  
Harry smiled to himself and handed the card back to the girl.  
  
"This girl must sure be something." She said.  
  
"She is, she most definitely is." Harry replied taking the rest of the 11 roses and leaving the store with a noticeable spring in his step. Harry returned to his car and thought out the rest of his clues for Hermione, which by the end would lead her back to his house for a romantic dinner and his proposal. The proposal. It still made him nervous to think about it, even though he knew that she wanted to get married. The fact of being married scared him a bit but not enough for him to back out. He would never back out, ever. Harry started his car and headed off to the places where he would leave his clues. He hoped this night would go as planned.  
"I'll get it!" Lavender Brown called referring to the doorbell. "Ooh!" She exclaimed once she opened the door.  
  
"For a Miss Hermione Granger from a Mister Harry Potter." The deliveryman stated handing the red rose to Lavender.  
  
"Darn, I thought it might be from Ron." Lavender said sadly. "Oh well, thanks." She told the man before shutting the door.  
  
"Who was it Lav?" Hermione called from the upstairs of the apartment she shared with Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown, two of her best friends.  
  
"A deliveryman!" Lavender called back. "He brought something for you!" She paused before telling her friend the rest. "From your boyfriend!"  
  
"Ooh!" Hermione said rushing down the stairs.  
  
"Here." Lavender said handing the rose and card to Hermione.  
  
"It's beautiful! Harry knows how much I love red roses!" Hermione exclaimed breathing in the scent of the fresh rose in her hands. Lavender hurumphed. Ron never sent her things.  
  
"Well are you going to open the card or what." She asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione said putting the rose on the table and opening the card. "Oh Harry." She sighed lovingly.  
  
"What's it say, let me read it." Lavender said snatching the card from Hermione's hand. She read what Harry had written and sighed. "How come my boyfriend who happens to live with yours never does things like this for me?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's almost 7:00 PM, I'd better get ready if I want to be on time for dinner." Hermione said hurrying from the room to go change. Harry had already told her to be ready for dinner by 8:00 that night.  
Thirty minutes later she came back down wearing a beautiful sleek, sparkly, black dress that she had specially bought for tonight. She was wearing black high heels and a diamond star pendant that Harry had given her for Christmas. Her beautiful chestnut colored curls were straightened and half up in a French twist. She had lightly brushed her face with some blush and sparkles, added some mascara and a bit of eye shadow to bring out her dark eyes. With a bit of very light pink lipstick she looked like a model straight from the magazines. Harry was going to drop dead when he saw her.  
  
"Wow Hermione, you look great." Ginny Weasley gushed. "You are so lucky to have Harry."  
  
"Yeah, I'll trade with you any day." Lavender said longingly. "You can have Ron." Lavender laughed lightly.  
  
"Thanks guys, I guess I'll go. Wait did the card say he would pick me up?" Hermione asked her friends.  
  
"Um, let me see." Ginny said looking at it. "No, but oh look there's a back. Here, read." She said handing it to Hermione. Hermione took the card and read.  
  
'This is a favorite place of ours ever since we met, located in the center of Diagon Alley is were you'll find your favorite desert dish and your next clue.'  
  
"It's a treasure hunt, well sort of. How cute! Just like Harry to make me go somewhere for my present."  
  
"Really, sounds like fun!" Ginny said happily.  
  
"My first clue says the place I'm supposed to go is located in the center of Diagon Alley and they have my favorite desert dish there. Where is that?" Hermione thought for a moment and then her face brighten like a light bulb had just gone off over her head. "Café Italian! My favorite desert is Tiramsu!" Hermione smiled. "I tell you guys all about everything when I get home! Bye!" Hermione said rushing out the door.  
  
Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley and walked as fast as allowed in heels to Café Italian. When she arrived, Pedro (her friend and a waiter at the restaurant) was standing in the doorway holding a single yellow rose with a card attached to it.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I have been expecting you." Pedro said in a thick Spanish accent. "Mr. Potter came by earlier wanting me to give this to you." He said handing her the rose with a dazzling smile.  
  
"Thank you Pedro." Hermione said to her friend who bowed and left her by herself. Hermione then read the card, or the second clue.  
  
'You've succeeded in figuring out your first clue. Now this one will be harder: You will find your next clue in a well known place, think long and hard because you never know what tricks and games I have up my sleeve.'  
  
'Just like Harry.' Hermione thought to herself. 'Now, a well known place, a lot of places are well known. This one is harder. Oh wait! Tricks and games! The Wizarding Weasley's Wheezes! Of course its well known, they did buy out Zonko's.' Hermione then set out to Fred and George Weasley's store to find her next clue. When she arrived she saw two more roses, one red and the other yellow, accompanied by yet another card. She leaned down and picked them up breathing in the wonderful aroma of the roses. She then read the card Harry had left for her.  
  
'Very good, you've figured it out. This clue should be easy: Go to this place and find the first movie I took you too.'  
  
Hermione's mind went blank. 'What is the first movie we went to together!? I can't remember, we were to busy snogging to pay attention! Oh wait! We started dating in March of 7th year so that would have been 1999 and in March, oh I can't remember. Titanic, maybe, I don't know! I'll just go to the video store and look for a rose.' So Hermione went to their favorite video store close to Harry's flat. She walked inside and began to search for a rose. After ten minutes of searching she gave up and went to ask the sales associate for help.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" The sales woman asked politely.  
  
"Um, yes, I was wondering if a tall man with black and green eyes came in here."  
  
"Yes, I do remember a man that fits that description." The woman said smiling slightly.  
  
"Oh good, was he carrying a rose by any chance?"  
  
"Yes, he was, three to be exact. Are you Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Yes! Did he leave them for me?"  
  
"Yes he did, he told me that he knew that you wouldn't remember the first movie he took you too so." The woman said bending down and reaching under the counter. "He left them here for me to give you." She smiled and handed them to Hermione.  
  
"Oh thank you!" Hermione replied as she pulled out the card that was attached to the three roses, two red ones and a yellow one. It read:  
  
'So you asked the sales lady, I thought you would've remembered! Well to you the truth I didn't either. So here's your next clue: This place is in our favorite park, it's where I professed my undying love for you. Go here and you'll find your last clue.'  
  
"The fountain." Hermione said softly to herself. When Harry took her to that fountain 4 years ago she thought he was going to propose but instead he broke her heart by telling her they couldn't get married, not then. Hermione thought they were over, through when he told her this, but Harry wasn't planning on it. Instead of proposing he gave her a promise ring, which symbolized that he wanted to be with her. Hermione held out her left hand and looked at the beautiful ring, she never took it off. Hermione stood for a moment gazing longingly at it before apparating to the park.  
  
When she arrived, she walked quickly through it and made her way to the fountain. When she stepped into the fountain clearing, she saw nothing, except for four roses sitting on the fountain edge. She walked towards them, smiling, unaware someone was watching her every move from the far side of the clearing. She picked them up and smelled them.  
  
"Mmmm." She breathed. She set the roses down on the fountain's edge along with the other seven she had with her and picked up the card.  
  
'Congratulations 'Mione, you've done it, now there's only one more thing I ask you to do: Make a wish.'  
  
"A wish, I think I can do that." Hermione said to herself as she took a penny out of her purse. She closed her eyes and flipped the penny into the water.  
  
'I wish Harry would ask me.'  
  
"So did you get your wish?" Harry asked walking out of the shadows with a yellow rose in his hand.  
  
"I don't know yet." Hermione said smiling as she turned around to face him. "I think I'm going to have to see what you, Mr. Potter, plan to do next." Harry smiled and handed her the rose as he gave her a short kiss.  
  
"Well, I've led you all over the place and you've played well so now I have to reward you. Hopefully all will end well." Harry said. Hermione nodded with a slight smile. Harry put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small ring box. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.  
  
'He's going to do it!' She thought.  
  
Harry bent down on one knee and looked up at Hermione.  
  
"I've waited a long time to ask you this question and I hope the answer will be yes, Hermione Ann Granger, will you marry me?" He asked holding open the ring box.  
  
"Oh Harry, of course I will! Yes, always yes!" Harry gave her the biggest smile and stood up. Taking the ring out of its box, he slid the promise ring off her finger and replaced it with its new diamond engagement ring. Hermione smiled and held it out in front of her. "Harry, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you ask me that question." She said leaning up against him.  
  
"I know, but I had to be sure. I didn't want anything to happen to you and I want you to know that something may still happen to you. You know, being married to me is well," Harry paused then gave her a small smile. "Dangerous." He let out a small laugh.  
  
"I know but Harry, I love you and nothings going to change that. We can handle the danger, I mean we've done it before and we're still here." Hermione said looking up into her lover's face.  
  
"With you, I can do anything." Harry replied giving her the most loving kiss he could give her.  
When they broke apart, Hermione took Harry's hand and laced her fingers through his. She smiled, he smiled and they walked off together, bathed in moonlight, to begin their new life together.  
Finished- hope you liked it! I really had fun writing this one..sorry its out kinda late but our power went out for a couple hours because of the ice storm we're having so I was late finishing the writing! Thanks so much for reading and please review! And don't forget to read my other stories- Fate and I'm Sorry! Thanx again! ~Riley~ 


End file.
